


Cool you down

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Daiki plays with ice cubes. Also with Yamada.





	Cool you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



The cold droplets rippled over the toned muscles of Yamada's back. He was totally relaxed, lying on his stomach on Daiki's bed after a few after work drinks, head comfortably on his elbows. His eyes closed, breath even. He was completely naked, unlike Daiki.  
  
Daiki was sitting next to him, a bowl of ice cubes next to him. Yamada had been half joking when telling Daiki earlier in the bar that he had never played with ice cubes but wanted to try it. Daiki had been into the idea immediately.  
  
Yamada gasped softly when a drop ran down his sides and dripped to the white sheets.  
  
Daiki ran a cube slowly down his spine carefully, paying attention to each curve, each inch.  
  
"Hn" Yamada breathed as Daiki leaned down, hot plush lips against hot skin, kissing a few cool drops of water away that had melted on the hot skin.  
  
Yamada flexed his back muscles as Daiki took a new, cold full cube and placed it on his neck, stroking along the shoulderblades and down his back to his hips, a bit faster so that it wasn't completely melted by the time it reached Yamada's butt.  
  
"Daiki" Yamada whispered, face on the side as he fluttered his eyes open, a little jolt of arousal shooting through his veines like a little electric spark as he saw the serious, dark, concentrated look in Daiki's eyes.  
  
Yamada arched his back softly and a drop ran down his crack and he yelped at the coolness against his sensitive hole. Daiki leaned in silently, blowing softly against the heated skin of Yamada's back, a little smile on his face as Yamada shivered, a few goosebumps appearing on the velvety skin.  
  
Yamada shifted, the awareness of himself being completely naked while Daiki was almost fully clothed still rising to his mind, and weirdly excited him aswell as bringing a light flush of embaressment to his cheeks.  
  
He moaned as he suddenly felt Daikis warm tongue licking up all the way up his spine, licking away all the water, kissing his skin affectionately, suckling softly here and there, then wandering lower and lower until he was at the edge of his spine, and his full lips didn't stop his way until Yamada basically whined, the sweet warmth and rubs of Daiki's tongue reaching his twitching hole and he tried to open his legs more, lifting his ass in the air a bit to let Daiki have better access, to feel more of this. Daiki licked him slowly, thouroughly, spreading his buttcheeks apart with his thumbs, his tongue working Yamada open steadily.  
  
"Daiki, god, fuck," Yamada groaned as he felt the hot, wet tongue pushing past the twitching rings of muscle, stimulating him, and he heard Daiki's soft breaths that sounded uneven now.  
  
Daiki suckled harder, tongue thrusting inside and out Yamada's needy hole, and Yamada lifted his head and held himself up on his elbows, turning his head to watch Daiki lick him and he whined, his cock hard and throbbing between his legs, precum smearing along the white sheets.  
  
Before Yamada began to hump the sheets out of frustration, Daiki pulled back, a beautiful flush of red on his cheeks and Yamada could see that he was just as aroused as he was. Roaming his hands over Yamada's back, Daiki leaned over and whispered darkly into his ear.  
  
"I want to tie you up like this, can I?"  
  
Yamada shuddered and nodded, and Daiki slid off the bed, leaving Yamada for a moment who felt cold and lonely before Daiki came back and Yamada assissted him in holding his hands behind his back like Daiki motioned him to wordlessly, a tie out of Daiki's closet being used.  
  
Daiki took a deep breath. The sight alone would fuel anyone's fantasy. Helpless and needy and turned on, lying beneath him stretched out on his stomach, his hairstrands hanging into his face, his pretty cherry lips parted and his gaze dark on him, begging for further touches.  
  
Daiki ran his hands along Yamada's sides appreciatively. Yamada heard the sound of a bottle being opened and it only made him more tingly. He let out a long breath as Daiki gently worked a finger inside, and gasped as he felt more cold water against his hot skin, another ice cube melting on his buttcheeks, the water drippling down and Daiki worked in his finger further, rubbing and teasing.  
  
"Dai-chan," Yamada breathed, flexing his fingers, unable to move his arms, and Daiki chuckled as he added another finger, his heart pounding so loud in his chest that he thought Yamada would surely hear him.  
  
"Want it?" Daiki whispered darkly into his ear, biting down on the shell and Yamada whimpered.  
  
"Fuck, yes, I do, " he managed to breath out, and Daiki kissed the nape of his neck before sitting up, ripping open the condom package. His own length was throbbing with need, and he felt it was unbearable to wait any more before he could finally sink into the beautiful, perfect heat. Rolling the condom over, he gave Yamada a slight slap on his butt before aligning himself, laying down halfway, biting into Yamada's shoulder and pushing in ever so slowly.  
  
"Oh God," Yamada moaned, pressing his eyes close and Daiki groaned aswell, being welcomed by tightness that was too delicious. He massaged Yamadas back with both hands, as he pulled out slowly, pushing forward again, deep and slow. Yamada felt like he was drifting away. The teasing was unbearable. Usually, when he was being fucked, his partners were too impatient and took him hard and fast, fucking him into the sheets or wherever they did it, giving him what he needed.  
  
But with Daiki it was different now. He would drag out each thrust so very slow, his cock sinking inside his body inch by inch, tantalizing, making his head swim. He tried to push his hips back to signalize Daiki that he needed something different, but Daiki slapped his butt softly, grabbing his hips and holdig him in place.  
  
Yamada whined. "Shh," Daiki all but purred. His own patience was thin, but he wanted to drag it out. Seeing Yamada so helpless and desperate was turning him on in a weird, twisted way. Yamada bit his bottom lip. He felt like jelly. All of his nerves were on fire and if Daiki wouldn't speed up soon, he'd die of frustration. A slow, crucial death.  
  
But Daiki eventually took pity on him. "Do you want it faster?" He murmured, hands stroking along those muscular arms.  
  
Yamada panted. "Yes.. please"  
  
Daiki let out a deep sigh, grabbing Yamada's hips hard and began to pound into him. They both moaned loudly at the first hard thrusts and Daiki let go, fucking Yamada relentlessly. Yamada's body softly jerked off the bed with each hard thrust and Daiki reached between his legs, pulling him up and jerking him off until Yamada cried out, cum spurting all over Daiki's warm hand.  
  
Daiki bit his bottom lip. He felt it would be over soon, this perfect tight heat he wanted to bury his cock inside. He sat up, his hips moving on their own as he rode out his own orgasm and for a second he felt like blacking out. Yamada's muscles tightened around  
his dick too deliciously, so warm and tight and perfect.  
  
"Fuck," he gasped before pulling out, ripping the condom off and the rest of his cum streaked down Yamada's back and butt, tainting him so sinfully. Daiki fell down next to Yamada.  
  
The sight of him, rosy cheeks and rising back, with his cum on his back was something to almost make him hard again.  
He kissed Yamada's shoulder gently and untied him.  
  
"Oh my God, Daiki" Yamada all but gasped, hand on his forehead as he turned around, flexing his wrists. "That was ..fucking amazing, wow"  
  
Daiki smiled sheepishly, snuggling closer to the warm body.  
Yamada smiled and lay an arm around him.  
  



End file.
